


My ‘Hero Training’

by FloofyTMCCWritez



Series: Afton Family/FNaF Stories [3]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bands, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Band Fic, Eat This Is. A. Meme., Gen, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku has a job, Midoriya Izuku is a Nightguard at Fazbears, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, at the beginning, he gets it later tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27571180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloofyTMCCWritez/pseuds/FloofyTMCCWritez
Summary: Midoriya Izuku is sent back in time by a villains Quirk in his middle school years.The villain’s Quirk created papers for him and everything (he really wanted to analyze it) and He ends up getting a job me an up and coming pizzeria.The year? 1982. The pizzeria? Freddy Fazbear’s.When he gets back, he finds an outlet to tell everyone what happened to himselfMusic.
Relationships: Bonnie (Five Nights at Freddy's) & Midoriya Izuku, Chica (Five Nights at Freddy's) & Midoriya Izuku, Foxy (Five Nights at Freddy's) & Midoriya Izuku, Freddy Fazbear & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku & Original Female Character(s), Midoriya Izuku & Original Male Character(s)
Series: Afton Family/FNaF Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990117
Kudos: 38





	My ‘Hero Training’

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I saw inspiration for this front texting prank with the song Stay Calm and BnHA. Listen to it while reading!
> 
> My brain is like this send help- I wrote like the majority of this today- 
> 
> Sorry for any typos, it’s late and my keyboard keeps switching to Spanish or my fingers hit the wrong keys. that or autocorrect is annoying and corrects the wrong words but never the misspelled ones.
> 
> Enjoy! Yes, two updates today, and one yesterday!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midoriya Izuku gets sent back in time, about the early 1980s, and gets a job at Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria. After he survives a week there, he gets sent back to his current time.

Izuku sighed, leaning against the desk in front of him. Some guy had left a message for him each night, giving him advice for the job, but he wished he could quit.

It’s been two nights since he got this job, and he hated it. In addition to being stuck in the past, he now had to work here for five nights before he could quit or be fired.

He was more concerned about the policy on being reported missing though, so he, the Quirkless boy, did his best to defend himself.

He glanced at the monitor, noticing Chica was missing and turned on the hallways lights.

A yellow chicken with a bib stood there and Izuku slammed the button to shut the door quickly. They were relentless, and he knew his best play was to wait out each night until the cleaning crew came.

He opened the monitor, checking on Foxy, who was still behind his curtain. A quick flip through the other screens told him Bonnie and BB had moved, but was not close enough to be an immediate threat. After he shut the door, Chica had retreated, and he should be fine for a little longer.

He glanced at the clock, which was silently ticking away, displayed that it was now 3 am.

Izuku once again pondered why he had taken this job, only to be reminded of the homeless population and how thin they looked. 

He somehow had documents (part of the villain’s Quirk that sent him here, perhaps) and managed to pick up the job. 

He regretted it, but figured he at least got a decent friend out of it, even if they’d probably never meet him. He felt closer to Phone Guy, for some reason, than he ever did with anyone else.

So if he could do it, so could Izuku. 

He’d survive, no _thrive_ in these Five Long Nights, and he’d get back to his time.

* * *

Izuku slammed down on the close door button and checked in on Foxy again, who’d moved a little more. Thankfully, he only had two more minutes until the cleaning crew came, and he’d be free from this job. 

He made a silent plea to whatever deity was watching over him currently to give him luck for the new time two minutes.

Apparently, there was at least one, maybe Apollo, as he was the god of medicine, as he made it out the doors safely. However, he didn’t need to quit, as he was fired for ‘screaming’ and ‘body odor.’

He cashed out his check for payment, keeping it as cash as he didn’t have a credit card and was going shopping when he started feeling weird.

His body seemed to be pulled apart, but at the same time he felt trapped. Everything was _pain, pain, pain_ and at the same time he felt calm.

His eyes shut involuntary as he began to feel nauseous, and when he opened them, he awoke to a pink-skinned person with horns. Glancing around, he saw similar people (not necessarily pink, but those with physical attributes different from the normal human!) and came to two conclusions.

A.He was in his own time  
B.He was at a cosplay convention

He hoped it was the former. 

“Hey, you okay?” They asked. Their backpack shifted as they extended their hand. “You just appears about a meter in the air then fell right on your butt!” 

“Yeah… Hey, this is gonna sound weird, but what year is it?” He said, taking the hand extended towards him. 

“It’s 2XXX. Ashido Kairo, by the way. And you?” 

“Midoriya Izuku. Some villain used their Quirk on me and I was sent to the past!” He said, sighing. 

“Woah, really?!” He said excitedly, her middle school uniform swaying. “What’d you do?!”

“Yeah, I ended up having to get a job as a nightguard, which sucked, and then I got sent back after I was fired in the first week- it sounds bad but if you believed and heard the conditions you’d understand!” He continued before she could say anything.

If Izuku, was honest, having been close to dying so many times had worn on him, and he didn’t care how they thought of him.

A reality check, perhaps, from his fantasies. It gave him a new perspective on the world. 

“Alright, I’m a skeptical person so I’ll probably end up doubting you, but do you need a meal? You look like it!” He said, smiling.

“Yeah, that’d be nice…”

* * *

Izuku didn’t realize it until they had begun to speak about their band, but after seeing the animatronics playing in the day (obviously before he started his shifts) he realized he wanted to at least give guitar and vocals a try.

He expressed his thoughts, and Kairo nodded emphatically, rapidly speaking about how they’d lost their lead singer and would be happy to give him lessons if he’d join.

Izuku agreed, not seeing a downside, and decided to meet his band later that day.

He also grabbed a folder and a notebook for his lessons, which would be after introductions.

* * *

“This is Shujio Mezumi, Aiko Yakki, and Orihime Atsuhoge. Shujio’s on drums, Aiko’s backup vocals, and Orihime’s on keyboard! I’m a guitarist, and you’ll be one too, along with lead vocalist, assuming you still want to do it after the lessons,

Aiko’s pure white eyes widened as she spoke rapidly about a new member, and the rest was lost to Izuku, despite him being a rambler. Shujio just smiled softly and waved, Orihime’s tail slapped his back good-maturely as he gave him a warm smile, welcoming him.

“So, now that you’ve been introduced, let’s do some lessons. We’ll have to get a time that works, since I’ve got the kiddos and my sis in and out during the day.” He stepped into the house, leaving the attached garage. The interior was nice, Izuku mused, if slightly disorganized.

His own apartment his mother owned had always been spotless, but still visibly lived in. Kairo’s (held refused to let Izuku call him anything but that) house had some dishes in the sink, a couple of toys scattered around, and music coming from another room nearby.

“Yo, Mina, I’m back!” He shouted over the music. He heard a higher voice yell out of the room as the music was paused, and a pink haired girl emerged.

“Hey Kairo! Who’s this?” She asked excitedly. Izuku smiled at how similar they looked. Perhaps twins?

“Ah, this is Midoriya Izuku, he’s gonna be part of my band!” He said, resting an arm around his shoulders. Izuku wavered at the girl, a small on his face, which was happily reciprocated.

“Oh! Well, if you ever wanna dance with me, just knock on my door. If the music is too loud, you can come in unless there’s a sign on the door!” The girl waved once more before retreating to the room with some chips she’d managed to sneak.

“That was my sister, Mina. She loves dance, which is why she’s got her own room for it,” he explained before they headed into another room, which he assumed to be Kairo’s, as it had a bed and some posters about a couple bands.

“Alright, what days are good for you? I’ll see what times I have available.” Izuku was snapped out of his thoughts by his new friend’s voice.

“Oh, uh…” Izuku thought for a moment. Villians generally struck more on the weekends, so if he wanted a chance to observe fights, weekends would be off-limits… Wednesday too. “Monday, Tuesday, and Thursday work for me!” 

“Great! I’ve got a 4:00 pm on Monday, a 7:00 am on Tuesday, and a 6:30, as well as… Those same times Thursday!” He chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Uh… Thursday’s fine!” Izuku said, smiling. They shook hands before Izuku left the room, deciding to learn the basics about a guitar itself.

* * *

Izuku had a talent for guitar, they found out, once he started playing. His brain, storing all the info he learned and looking it away for later was also great at rhyming. He’d memorize some complicated words, and then be able to rhyme those based on ones he already knew.

In short, Izuku was a natural, but he wouldn’t stop trying to be a hero. Even if he was Quirkless…

Which, in the topic of Quirks, he was interested in some of the other’s Quirks.

“Hey, Aiko, what’s your Quirk, if you don’t mind me asking?” He said. She smiled and then went into details.

Her Quirk was called Medium. She was able to see spirits, and communicate with them. However, she could only use this power in intervals of 30 minutes. 

Orihime had a dolphin Quirk, which gave a tail and better mobility and speed in water. However, he got dehydrated extremely easily, so he always carried a water bottle.

Izuku scribbled down notes in his notebook as he turned to Shujio. He repeated the question to which he looked away.

“I… Don’t have one…” he muttered, audible to Izuku’s ears only because he’d strained his ears for the quiet sounds of animatronics moving in the silence. 

“Really? The only Quirkless person I’ve met was my neighbor, but he was old!” Aiko said. She, herself, had not known his Quirk- of lack thereof, rather. 

“Y-Yeah. Anyways, what about you Midoriya? You must have some analysis Quirk, or something?” Shujio said, as he’d seen Midoriya’s notes a few minutes before he’d begun asking.

“Nope! Double jointed pinky toe as well!” He said, waving a hand haphazardly. 

“W-Wait, really? I was so s-sure!” Shujio said, to which Hairo agreed. 

“I can prove it to you, if you’d like?” He offered, reaching for his shoe.

“N-no, that’s f-fine! I trust you…” 

Izuku smiled. He was glad they were so accepting of the Quirkless. Modern-day Quirk discrimination was like early 20th century homophobia. They went out of their way to make their lives worse, destroying their reputation for something they had no control over.

After learning about that, he immediately loved a character from a novel they read later, Anne Frank, who had been noticing her female friend. Not in a romantic way, just ina way where he could relate to her.

He stared at his extra notebook as he scribbled in some more lines. 

He was almost done with it, maybe Hairo would help him with the instrumental part.

* * *

“Hey, Hairo! I wrote this, and was wondering if you could give me feedback on it?” He asked, poking his fingers together. Hairo examined the notebook Izuku had pushed over to him, and his eyes widened.

“Zu… This is… Where did you get this idea?” He asked, staring at him with wide eyes.

“So, you remember how I met you? Yeah, this is what happened to me basically, except for five nights straight.” Hairo blinked. He narrowed his eyes, but didn’t see a reason not to believe him, nor the other way around.

“Alright, I’ll bring this to Aiko, she’s great with melodies. Sometimes I swear it’s a second Quirk she has…” He muttered the last part to himself, falling on deaf ears.

* * *

Izuku stood, taking a deep breath in. He smiled as he played in front of the Ashidos, other than Hairo as he was onstage with him. There was a clatter of drumsticks from behind him, the signal to start.

The keyboard started and Izuku started singing.

“There’s a shadow on the wall… Stay calm, stay calm.” He closed his eyes, smiling as he continued singing, he remembered the terrible experiences he had with the animatronics those five nights.

“Wish I had a 9-5, there’s a stranger in us all.” He continued, opening his eyes and taking the expressions on the audience’s faces. Mina was smiling widely, her black eyes squished from how large it was.

“Feeling my adrenaline, that’s fine, I’m fine! I can creep away the creeps, safely from my swivel seat. Something’s crawling through the vents….

“That’s fine. Uh oh!” He stopped singing as Ohrihime continued on keyboard. The interlude was catchy, and he wondered for a moment where Aiko came up with it. He prepared for his next line, where Orihime turned on an effect on it. The keyboard had a sound effect controller on the side, which helped out a lot.

“There’s a ghost in that machine, stay calm, stay calm!” Izuku shivered as he remembered when he found out the true story. On the third night, he’d found a folder in a locked drawer stating William’s actions.

“They just might drive me crazy~ H.. H… H-H-HIT ME!” He yelled out. 

The rest of the band participated in the next lines, as it had different characters. Aiko had Chica’s lines, Orihime had Freddy’s, he had Bonnie’s, and Hairo had Foxy’s lines. 

“Hey kids, nice to ‘eetcha! Are ya ready for some Fazbear Pizza?”

“Who’s this, working at the night shift?”

“I don’t know, but I don’t think I like him…” 

“He’s so cute, I can feel his heart racing!” Izuku shivered as the voice perfectly matched hers.

“About time we had a brand new plaything!”

“Another yellow-belly bocking like a chicken!” Aiko protested, as according to the lines she’d been given.

“They are slowly closing in… Stay calm, stay calm.” Izuku was barely in the moment. He was recalling all the nights and close calls where the animatronics had attacked him and managed to get in. Thankfully he’d managed to get them out, but they’d landed good hits on him.

“-don’t respond to Craigslist ads. I can see their second skin, stay calm, stay calm!”

The musical interlude was nice, occasionally accented by their wonderful back-up, Aiko’s, occasional “hit me!”s, adding to the effect. 

Izuku pulled himself back to the moment as he took a deep breath, waiting for his que to start. 

It was interesting, as the interlude was long and he had to be listening closely.

He smiled. This was his payback. He wouldn’t let some kids in suits scare him! Albeit, they were dead kids possessing creepy looking suits… But that didn’t matter! He was strong, this wouldn’t hold him back! He’d be a hero! He was Quirkless, and was able to defend himself against those attacks five nights straight. He’d faced death before, and survived.

“In the end there’s only me. Alright, all right! Morning sun will set me free. Alright, alright! I spent Five Nights at Freddy’s….” he sang. Aiko and Hairo’s lines gave him time for a breath as he joined back in. He was thankful for his friends, even outside of the song.

“So, uh, does he not go to the bathroom, or does he just hold it in all night?”

He grimaced at the next line. While it was true, and awkward, they didn’t know and thought he made it up. He changed the subject quick enough that they didn’t notice his non-existent response.

“It was extremely awkward!” They finished, a record screech played from Orihime’s sound board attached to his keyboard.

The stood for a moment before applause went up from the Ashido family. They bowed, and Izuku looked away as Hairo congratulated him. He pointed out Aiko did a lot of work, and she deserved more credit than him, but she said it was easy, and lyrics were way harder.

“So, Midoriya-”

“Izuku.” Mina looked confused. “Call me Izuku.”

“Alright then, but to be fair you have to call me Mina, deal?” He nodded. “Anyways, that was awesome! You should totally record it!” Izuku blinked.

“Y’know… Like with a studio? Then they publish it?” He frowned, considering it.

He deciding waiting until they were in high school was better, as isn’t he odd case they did look at it they weren’t blown off for their age.

Mina agreed with it reluctantly, but was an agreement none the less.

* * *

“Eat this.” All Might said. He’d been training in the beach or practicing with his band tons recently. His mom had noticed his busy he was, but after he explained what was going on, (not everything, One for All was a secret for a readon!) she agreed, but made it clear he had to have good sleep.

“Wha…?” He had a few weeks before the entrance exam, and they’d train with Recovery Girl on site until he got control of it. Yagi eventually called Gran Torino, who took Recovery Girl and left to his house with the boy.

When Izuku returned, he had control over three percent of One for All.

The hard part would be explaining it to his band members. He felt he’d grown a special bond with Shujio after he told him he was Quirkless, what if this drove them apart?

What if they thought he was lying back then? What he was kicked out of the band for luing, despite not lying in the first place, and then they stole his lyrics? He’d lose his favorite things! His friends and music! (heroics was a close second, friendship and music being tied as he thought of them together)

He took a deep breath. They’d understand, right?

Yeah.

They had to!

…

Right?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a huge chapter, I almost made this a one shot and kept writing but I saw that opportunity for an ending that’s kinda a cliff hanger there. And y’know I love to attack you guys, gals, enbys and anyone where in between like that, with forshadowing and cliff hangers and not updating for a month.


End file.
